Biomass impact sensors sense the quantity or percentage of biomass in a stream of material. Biomass impact sensors make such determinations based upon impacts of the biomass material, such as grain or material other than grain, against a sensing face or surface. Such biomass impact centers may be employed in harvesters to detect grain yield, grain loss and/or material other than grain.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.